


饲养注意项🐶 发情小狗

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Kudos: 8





	饲养注意项🐶 发情小狗

如果有全世界耍赖皮大赛的话，王嘉尔一定是第一名。

“可你不能这样对我......”

彼时王小狗眼泪汪汪地拽住主人，红着脸蛋蹭来蹭去，努力大着力气无论如何都不想段宜恩走。

“我要上班！你这坏小狗。”

段宜恩一手提着公文包，一手被绞在王嘉尔怀里挣脱不得。看王嘉尔全身上下泛起粉红色的样子，他这个做主人的也不忍心，但是不管怎样，都不能让懵懂的小狗再没节制地伤害自己了。

子宫突如其来的发育让两个人都措手不及，尤其是段宜恩。他总怕王嘉尔忽然变成个女孩子了，于是每天都提心吊胆。但好在除了做爱的时候敏感得不像话，和初期令人心疼不已的腹痛外，身体发育并没有叫小狗有过多的改变，他还是那个段宜恩熟悉的淘气小男孩，窜上窜下不仅无时无刻不在勾引他，还要给这所房子造成一些没完没了的小小灾难。

可是这些段宜恩都不在意，甚至可以说是甘之如饴。谁叫这只小狗随便乐一个都能叫段宜恩心窝里添勺甜蜜，假装掉的眼泪也搔着主人心里的酸痛处，只知道温柔地呼呼他，再抱进怀里悠悠。

其实真正让段宜恩担心的，还是小狗的生理问题。

几天前，王嘉尔忽然状态差起来。按住弄他的时候，他没力气挠人后背，做得过了头也没心思骂人，只知道哭。可段宜恩不在家的时候，他又好像精力充沛得用不完，扯坏床单揪坏被套，衣柜也被他搞得一团糟。

“你狂犬病犯了啊？”——段宜恩气急的时候也这样斥过他。但后来，夜里摸着小狗的乳肉觉得很不对劲，鼓鼓囊囊的嫩肉上，乳尖竟然肿得不像话。碰一碰，王嘉尔就喊疼，那小委屈劲儿，别提多酥人了。段宜恩扒了他的裤子，往穴肉上摸，一手的水，果然也是又肿又热，花唇都肿得翻开，再也藏不住其中的穴口了，阴蒂胀到黄豆粒大小，他只捏了一小下，王嘉尔就痛得流眼泪。

当时他就觉出不对劲，连夜送到医院，医生告诉他，你这只小狗发情了。

发情期对于化人的小动物来说再正常不过了，但段宜恩没考虑到双性小狗的发情期是多么严重的事情。有时候思念起段宜恩的味道，王嘉尔会歇斯底里，这种症状偏偏只有做爱才能缓解一些。

段宜恩倒是不介意在晚上多要他几次，反而觉得发情期的小狗更可爱更乖，夹得更爽了，穴口像张淫荡的小嘴，刚插进去就迫不及待地往里吸吮。但是纵欲了两天，而且白天他不在家的时候，王嘉尔更没完没了地跟假阳具玩，这种消解适得其反，小狗的阴道被可怜地折腾出了血。

正因为如此，此刻王嘉尔才会戴着贞操带，内里空虚得心慌，拽着段宜恩怎么样都想得到钥匙。

那个小小的硬质装置紧密裹住处在发情状态的小穴，凉丝丝的金属链绕过尾巴缠在腰上，被无情地上了锁，叫他痒也搔不到似的难受。

其实这陌生的装置买来时还附赠根假阳具，还是可以震动的款式，大概是戴之前要埋进穴里的。可既然是要让王嘉尔肿起来的敏感部位充分休息，那个主要部件已经被段宜恩拆除。

“你乖一点，我回来就帮你解开。”

段宜恩在推搡中逐渐夺回了主动权，一边哄着小狗一边往门外溜。王嘉尔就这样，在绝望中被锁在了家里。被锁起来的不光有他，还有他不断流水不堪寂寞的小穴。

小狗受折磨，远在公司通勤的主人也不那么好受。想到王嘉尔会委屈地哭，段宜恩就恨不得请长假回家摸他抱他，要他安全地舒服地在自己怀里高潮。

那孩子不会出什么事吧？一整天，段宜恩心不在焉。

之前还想过，要上班出门的话就把王嘉尔捆起来，叫他没得手来折磨自己的性器官，也许就能克制住他。可是后来还是怕王嘉尔一个人在家出什么事，就退而求其次选了贞操带。这样锁着他不能高潮，也多少能节省一些体力。其实这东西还是在情趣商店买来的，给王嘉尔穿的时候，段宜恩也是浮想联翩。小狗脆弱软嫩的阴穴，又怎么需要上锁呢，早就是只属于他一个人的东西了。

“嘉嘉？”

下班回家时，屋子里很安静，段宜恩有些慌，跑到卧室门口向里张望，心安的同时又觉得心痛不已。

王嘉尔狼狈地坐在地板上，上身伏在床边哭着。他什么都没穿，不知道衣服是否被他扯坏扔在哪个角落了，雪白的肌肤大片暴露在主人的视线里，被蹂躏掐红充血的乳肉尤其显眼，好像在告诉段宜恩这一天小狗究竟有多难熬。唯一的遮蔽物是那个解不开的贞操带，还严严实实地覆在小狗的穴上，可是兜不住他发情的淫水，边沿早就湿淋淋，地板上都洇出一大摊水。

狗狗耳耷拉着，无精打采的，毛茸茸的尾巴根也湿透了，慢悠悠难耐地在地板上左右摆动。

段宜恩走过去，仔细看就看出小狗腿根处全是被自己抓出的红痕。

“对不起宝贝，怪我......可至少这样你不会流血啊。”

王嘉尔抬头哀怨地看了眼段宜恩，什么也没说，只是乖乖地搂住主人的脖子，由主人掏出钥匙把那刑具解了拆下。

封在穴里的淫液随着段宜恩拆下的动作涌出来，量大到直接打湿段宜恩的裤脚——他还没来得及换衣服，就这样西装革履地抱着一丝不挂流水不止的小尤物，下身硬到发痛。

“怎么样？里面不痛了吗？”

段宜恩伸手在王嘉尔下身揉了揉。发情的小狗丝毫刺激都受不了，只是这样摸了两下，又颤抖地泄出大股的淫液来。

“啊......主人，嘉嘉好难受啊......”

段宜恩把湿淋淋的小狗抱到床上，抬手脱了自己的西装外套。王嘉尔就这样跪坐在床边，把脸讨好地贴向主人的跨间，隔着裤子磨蹭那根他熟悉的棒棒。段宜恩心领神会地把裤链拉开，把小狗最喜欢最想要的东西解放出来，戳在王嘉尔的嘴边。

“唔......”王嘉尔在主人性器头部着迷地吻了吻，嗅着主人身上特有的味道，仅仅是这样，就又颤抖着泄了身，眼泪也跟着流出来。

段宜恩看着轻易高潮的宝贝，感叹发情期的夸张，又觉得心跳快得失控。

“乖，帮我戴上。”

他从床头抽屉里摸出一只安全套，拆了包装把那塑胶小玩意塞进了王嘉尔的嘴里。小狗抖抖耳朵，听话地咬住那只套套，舌头从半透明的塑胶体中向外顶了顶，色情至极的样子看得段宜恩头皮发麻。

他还在想象王嘉尔用嘴帮他套上套子的画面和感觉，王嘉尔却懒洋洋地哼了两声，吐掉了那东西。

“咦，”主人皱着眉头捏住小狗的下巴，稍用了点力以示警告，“嘉嘉不听话啊？”

那只手很快被王嘉尔的泪水打湿了，段宜恩有些不知所措，弯下腰去吻他。

“呜......主人今天可不可以......射在我里面......求求你，呜......我好想要......好久没有给过我了，主人......”

王嘉尔哭得实在伤心，段宜恩才心软，肯温柔地和他商量，“我们不是说好了吗？嘉嘉现在已经不一样了，不能像以前那样胡来了。”

“呜呜呜呜......主人，要射给我，射给我......我才会好的......不然，发情期......不会结束的......”

小狗以这作为托辞，段宜恩是相信了的。至于晚上勤勤恳恳地填满了他，之后几天发情期却丝毫没有结束的意思，就都是后话了。

王嘉尔仰着在床边躺下，狗狗耳软软地瘫在床上。他主动勾起膝弯将雪白的臀瓣和红嫩的张合不已的小穴一同暴露在主人的胯下。那条肉缝被发情肿起的阴唇挟得不断淌出水来，等待着主人的粗暴对待。段宜恩挺着腰，一只手揉捏眼前结实的腿根，一只手扶着自己粗大的性器，将龟头贴在小狗的外阴前后磨蹭起来。

主人的性器热烫地紧紧贴着自己最敏感的地方，划过穴口却不插进去，只是嵌在肉缝里来回移动。王嘉尔委屈地哼唧，手就快要揽不住自己的腿了，尾巴不安地摆动起来，扫着段宜恩的大腿。

“进来啊主人......呜......”

硬起的龟头抵着阴蒂按压，段宜恩掌下是小狗越抖越厉害的腿，他忽然起了坏心眼，握着自己一下下拍打在那颗敏感的小豆豆上。王嘉尔倒抽着气呻吟，下面喷出大股大股的淫水，全数浇在主人的阴茎上。

“嘶......啊，啊啊......嗯......”

还是趁着小狗气急败坏之前，段宜恩赏赐般将自己埋入仍在高潮中抽搐的肉穴，享受一番发情穴肉的热情裹吸，就开始游刃有余地肏进肏出。

王嘉尔一朝被主人填满，迎来久违的无套进入，下身在快感中骤然收紧，手上终于没了力气，软着腿瘫在主人身下。

段宜恩疼爱地抱紧他。高温的穴道又软嫩又紧致，在性器抽出时千万般挽留，乖得简直不像是小淘气包身上会有的器官。而可怜的小狗此时也完全沉浸在了情欲之中，微张着嘴唇失神地叫床，每一声千回百转的呻吟都送进段宜恩耳朵里，听得他忍不住不断更加深入，在体内又胀大了几圈。

“主、主人，太深了！顶到了......顶到嘉嘉......了......”

穴口忽然咬得更紧，王嘉尔不由得夹紧双腿，盘上主人的腰。还在主人操干他的节奏中断断续续地求饶。

“那里......那里......啊！......”

新生长出来对他来说还陌生的器官正在和主人热烫的棒棒亲密接触着，难以言喻的快感冲昏他的脑袋。他害羞的自白和满屋子啪啪的声音和两人交合处的水声混合在一起，任谁听来都是淫乱不堪。

“嘉嘉的......子宫......啊、啊，主人的棒棒......在、亲嘉嘉的子宫口......嗯......啊......嘉嘉也要主人亲亲......”

段宜恩低喘着，俯下身先吻遍了王嘉尔泛粉的脖颈和脸蛋，才最后叼住他的嘴唇温柔地吸吮。此时下身也确实死抵着宫口不停顶弄，把发情小狗干得汁水涟涟。

“啊啊......段......宜恩，要不要，进来......主人要进到嘉嘉的子宫里来了吗......”

段宜恩笑了一声：“我努力。”

硕大的性器全部捅进小狗的体内，顶得宫颈变形被迫容纳肉棒的形状，简直要顶破肚皮。王嘉尔就在惊怕和爽之间，抱紧主人承受着一浪高过一浪的高潮。他敏感得过头，段宜恩多余的亲吻都能叫他爽到哭叫着高潮。

数不过来的高潮消耗了他绝大部分体力，最后连抱住段宜恩的力气都没有了。在半梦半醒之间，他被抱进浴室清洗，迷迷糊糊地感觉到主人在轻轻按他的肚子，由主人射入体内的大量精液就从穴口流出，不理他不舍得。

因为胸部已经被他自己又揉又掐折磨得够呛，段宜恩已在做爱时尽量不去碰。如今他窝在段宜恩怀里昏昏欲睡，却又感觉主人在摸他的乳尖。

颈后一阵酥麻，王嘉尔还是受不了这刺激，在段宜恩温柔的揉捏中又去了。淫水涌出下身的穴口，冲刷着其中未流干的精液。王嘉尔明白过来段宜恩又在玩他，靠在段宜恩肩上闭着眼睛，用闷闷糯糯的声音撒娇。

“主人再欺负嘉嘉，嘉嘉就要死掉了......”

“呸。不死不死。”段宜恩在小狗柔软的臀瓣上掐了一下惩罚他乱说话。

这场性爱流掉王嘉尔太多水了，但好在下身因为发情的被动红肿消下去了。段宜恩看他嘴唇都干得很，有点担心。尽管小狗已经累得睡过去，主人还是抱着他，用嘴渡给他喝下一大杯水才放心。

折腾一宿，本以为王嘉尔会老实一些，但是第二天，段宜恩还没醒就觉得不对劲。他做了个很模糊的春梦，梦见王嘉尔在给他舔。结果醒来一掀被子，王嘉尔正偷偷摸摸藏在里面，真的对着自己晨勃的那根又亲又舔。

他把淘气小狗捉出来，扔在床上，然后自顾自起床收拾准备上班。

王嘉尔趴在床上还没穿衣服，欢快的尾巴隐藏不了他的好心情，他小小声地发问。

“今天我可以不戴那个嘛？”

段宜恩撇了他一眼，其实也心疼他昨天戴着那东西好像上刑一样的不舒服。

“你能保证不自慰，就不给你戴了。”

“当然！我发誓！”王嘉尔竖起三根手指在耳朵边。

——第一次被骗，是因为王嘉尔聪明，第二次被骗，就是因为段宜恩傻。当主人在公司上着班，被秘书报有只小狗来找的时候，他真实的一脸黑线。

“怎么了？你狂犬病犯了啊？”

王嘉尔嘿嘿一笑，妥帖关好办公室的门，迅速溜到段宜恩身边。他摇着尾巴岔开腿，牵着段宜恩的手往他两腿之间摸。段宜恩叹了口气，将指尖隔着裤子抵在小狗下身穴口，感受到了震动。

“我发情了嘛，主人。”


End file.
